Dance With Me
by Margery Lovett
Summary: Song-Fic Dance with me/Cheetah Girls. Enjoy !


_Primero que todo, Hola ; este ees mi segundo fanfic de Sweeney Todd ,ains estoy emocionada hah xd . _

**Disclaimer: **Todo es de Warner Bros, Stephen Sondheim, Tim Burton , etc menos mío xd . nose para que se coloca esto es obvio que no es mio , y si fuera mio todo esto yo no estaría aqui escribiendo fics . xd me iría a Hollywood y conocería a Johnny Depp y me casaría con él xd.

eem, esta fanfic es una idea que se me ocurrio el otro dia , es un song-fic con la cancion "Dance With me" de Cheetah Girls xd , traducida al español . ojala que les guste, me tomo tiempo , Espero sus Reviews .

-Díalogos-

_-Canción-_

_**Dance with Me.** _

* * *

Era una de las tantas tardes londinenses de esa época , con unas pocas nubes ya alejándose pero si se alcanzaba a ver el celestino cielo ya oscureciéndose. Todd ya había terminado de "afeitar" a su último cliente y ahora esperaba que Nellie bajara al comedor para que cenaran juntos, ya era una costumbre que Todd había adoptado en ese tiempo ya que Nellie le había sugerido que la acompañara ya que se sentía más sola que de costumbre y finalmente lo había convencido, Lovett ya se había tardado demasiado - ¿Qué le habrá pasado a esta mujer.? - se preguntaba Todd, cada vez más impaciente por verla llegar . Iba a servirse otro vaso de ginebra para esperar a la señora Lovett pero cuando se dio vuelta se dio cuenta de que no era ya necesario, ya que Nellie se encontraba en la puerta del comedor observándolo. Se había quedado sin palabras, impresionado; tanto que se le resbalo el vaso de las manos.

- Oh, lo siento, yo lo arreglo- dijo Sweeney mas nervioso que de costumbre agachándose a limpiar los pedazos que quedaron del vaso.

- no se preocupe yo lo arreglo- dijo Nellie, también agachándose para ayudar al señor Todd.

Cuando se cruzaron sus miradas ahí pudo verla mejor a esos ojos color avellana, estaban frente a frente, a centímetros de sus rostros, así Todd pudo apreciar su hermoso rostro; ya esto ya comenzaba a incomodarlo, tenia unas ganas inmensas de besarla pero ¿por qué? no lo comprendía porque tenia este impulso por besarla, no debía, tenia que contenerse; tenia que resistir. Los dos se habían quedado sin palabras, no sabían que decir, estaban tan cerca el uno del otro, además Nellie estaba hermosa, Nellie vestía un hermoso vestido color dorado con capas, con unas mangas francesas transparentes color crema, con el bordado que rodeaba su cuello y cubría sus pechos de un color crema también, con unos guantes blancos, con un corsé que hacía resaltar su bella y hermosa figura que conservaba a través de todos estos años, con un escote que no te dejaba nada para la imaginación, traía un collar de perlas blancas y con el cabello a medio recoger dejando sus hermosos rizos rojizos juguetones sueltos. De verdad si que se veía hermosa , tanto para dejar a el barbero demoníaco Sweeney Todd sin articular ninguna palabra.

-Em, yo recojo todo, señora Lovett, no se preocupe son solo unos pedazos de vidrio. - dijo Sweeney interrumpiendo el minuto de silencio que hubo entre la pareja y dejando todo los residuos en la bolsa de basura. Ya, para después quedarse frente a la señora Lovett.

- Lindo… Vestido, señora Lovett.- tartamudeo tímidamente Sweeney sonriendo. Que baboso estaba, por Dios santo, que le estaba ocurriendo, no sabia lo que estaba diciendo ni lo que pensaba, sus pensamientos estaban pasando de ser venganza y su Lucy y Johanna a ahora solo ser la señora Lovett.

- Gracias, Sr. T. - dijo Nellie sonrojada y feliz ante el cumplido de Sweeney, era el primer cumplido que le hacía Sweeney que le estaba ocurriendo se preguntaba Nellie contenta. Estaba emocionada por lo ocurrido recién . Tal vez el señor Todd por fin se había decidido a dejar el pasado atrás y vivir juntos por el mar pensó ella .

Mientras la señora Lovett preparaba la mesa y la decoraba, Todd ya se encontraba con la sorpresa de una mesa redondeada decorada sutilmente; con un pastel de fresas recién echo y dos tazas de una elegante vajilla .

Sweeney Todd con la señora Lovett se sentaron a hablar mientras esperaban a que se calentase el agua, Nellie Lovett posó delicadamente su delgada mano sobre la de él, su cuerpo tembló a causa del escalofrío que sintió al sentir el rápido contacto de la mujer sobre él; no fue mucho tiempo el que la señora Lovett tocó los nudillos de su mano; pero aún con el poco tiempo que tuvo su mano, pudo sentir que la mujer de tez pálida era mas cálida de lo que aparentaba; pudo sentir la forma de sus dedos y la forma de su mano; pudo sentir cómo esa caricia le daba apoyo; y se sorprendió de que ella misma le diera vida, alegría y un motivo para dudar sobre sus sentimientos, pero también, le daba miedo; miedo de sentir calidez; miedo de enamorarse de ella; miedo de que después le quitaran todo: y sobre todo le daba miedo que fuera la señora Lovett y no su Lucy quien le provocara esas sensaciones y sentimientos.

La señora Lovett se paró a buscar la tetera con agua caliente también perteneciente a la colección de vajillas de la señora Lovett. El señor Todd estaba maravillado con todo lo ocurrido el vestido, la decoración de la mesa, la señora Lovett. Por primera vez ya no estaba cegado por la venganza ni por fantasmas y podía ver finalmente lo verdaderamente hermosa que era Nellie, desde hace un tiempo que ya no le veía con los mismos ojos de siempre, ya no la veía como una simple amiga o su simple cómplice.

- Sr. Todd , ahora que ya ha pasado mas tiempo yo le comentaba, que usted debería dejar todo atrás, no debe dejar que el pasado siga perturbándolo. Olvide todo eso que no le deja dormir tranquilamente, usted ya cumplió con su deber; no pudo hacer nada para evitarlo y no puede hacer nada para revertirlo; lo único que puede hacer es evitar volverse un fantasma y empezar de nuevo.

- No lo sé.- Dijo Todd, estaba pensando en decirle que si, estaba confundido miles de preguntas pasaban por su cabeza, tal vez era mejor decirle que si ella lo ayudaría a olvidar todo y tal vez algún día serian felices como dice ella, junto al mar, pensó sonriendo al imaginarse su vida en el mar con la señora Lovett.

- Tal vez no sea la vida como usted la recuerda o como yo la soñé, pero nos las podremos arreglar solos, junto al mar, ella ya se ha ido, usted ya tiene que asumirlo. - dijo Nellie sirviendo el agua caliente en las tazas, al otro extremo de la habitación.

- Tiene razón , señora Lovett, se que debo dejar los fantasmas que me perturban, pero también se que no seré capaz de lograrlo solo, necesito de alguien , necesito de usted, necesito de su ayuda, de su apoyo.

- Viniendo de usted, eso significa que …

- Significa que yo le quiero. - dijo acercándose a paso lento a Lovett haciendo que Nellie se intimidará.

La señora Lovett se encontraba paralizada ante lo que había acabo de decir Todd, con sus mejillas sonrojadas y con tantos nervios que le temblaban las piernas, mientras mas cerca estaba el rostro de Todd del suyo más temblaba, parecía una chica pequeña apunto de dar su primer beso. Veía como Sweeney daba cada paso hacia ella, el tomo las manos de Nellie y empezó a acariciarlas suave y delicadamente y se acerco más a ella a punto de rozar sus labios.

_Baila conmigo _- Le susurro Todd a Lovett en su oído izquierdo, pero Nellie no emitía ninguna palabra- así que siguió susurrándole a su oído- _Sígueme en mi mundo deja tus miedos desaparecer con cada paso que des_, _amor, que estas esperando deja que el tango tome el control siente la música en tu alma. Mi mano está afuera, solo tómala_. - dijo Todd mientras que Nellie se aferraba a las manos de su amado y empezaban a bailar un Vals, pero este no era como otros de los que Nellie había bailado con su amado, este era en el que Sweeney le demostraba su amor con este baile. Mientras que cada vez iban mas rápido, y girando al compás de sus voces . Nellie se encontraba atrapada en sus ojos, que no le quitaban la vista ni un segundo, se sumergió en ese vals y sonreía placidamente, con amor, como nunca antes le había sonreído a ningún otro hombre.

Imágenes hermosas, maravillosas de un futuro brillante y magnífico comenzaban a aparecer por la mente de Nellie. La brisa del mar, la blanca arena, la playa, el constante ruido de las olas y su amado junto a ella paseando por un blanco muelle, o descansando uno al lado del otro observando el mar desde la casa que acaban de comprar. Casándose en una simple, pero magnifica ceremonia, invitando a cenar a sus amigos cercanos para que ellos puedan probar sus exquisitos pasteles que ya no serían de carne humana, y por último, cuidando a Toby como si fuera hijo propio.

- _El tiempo del reloj desaparece. _- dijo Nellie acompañando a Todd en su melodía adelantando a Todd

- _Mis brazos te mantendrán segura._- canto Sweeney Todd sosteniendo a Lovett de la cintura.

- _Sólo somos tú y yo bailando en este sueño. _- dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo.  
- _Lo que hagas tu, no me despertará. La sensación es real, no la pararé, no._ - cantó Nellie placidamente, olvidándose de todo lo que estaba a su alrededor y de que estaban en un comedor, para ella era el paraíso, una sensación nueva que recién estaba experimentando, mientras seguían bailando y girando al compás de la canción.

_- Olvida el mundo, baila. - _cantó Sweeney girando ahora con mas suavidad agarrando a Lovett de sus suaves y delicadas manos.

_- Baila conmigo. - _susurró Nellie con los ojos cerrados dejándose llevar por el momento que estaba viviendo. _  
- Podemos bailar eternamente confía en mí, toma el momento. Siente el Tango, cuando tu bailas, bailas conmigo. Podemos bailar eternamente. - _cantaba Todd. _  
- Ahora que estas junto a mi, todo es como debería de ser, querido, no luches contra la sensación. Estamos flotando en las nubes si puedo, nunca me volvería abajo, amor. - _cantaba Nellie, ya en su máxima felicidad, aumentando nuevamente la velocidad de sus pies agarrando a Todd con una mano de su hombro y con la otra de su mano, sonriendo como si nada importará, era genial pensar que solo iban a tomar el té y que ahora eso, se había convertido en esto, un comedor no era el mejor lugar para una declaración de amor, pero no le importaba en absoluto.

_- Sólo continuemos bailando. - _cantaban Sweeney y Nellie a la vez, al compás de la música. _  
-Como cuando el tiempo desaparece, mis brazos te mantendrán segura. - _cantaba Sweeney. _  
-Sólo somos tú y yo Bailando en este sueño. - _cantaban suavemente Sweeney y Nellie al mismo tiempo.  
_-Lo que hagas tú, no me despertará. La sensación es real, no la pararé, no. _- cantaba Nellie._  
-Baila conmigo por este momento. _- Cantaba Sweeney Todd._  
-Estoy bailando contigo. _- cantaba Nellie._  
- Mis sueños se han realizado. _- cantaba Nellie._  
- Mi amor, sólo baila conmigo por esta noche. _- Cantaba Todd.  
_-Olvida el mundo, baila_. - Cantaba Nellie.

_- Baila conmigo, podemos bailar eternamente toma el momento, siente el Tango, cuando tu bailas … _-Cantó Todd.

_- Bailas conmigo. Podemos bailar eternamente._ - acabaron los dos cantando juntos, mirándose a los ojos sonriendo.

Todd se acerco a Nellie posando sus manos en sus delicadas mejillas, siguió acariciándola por un rato, y logro sentir algo nuevo, algo que nunca le había pasado ni siquiera con Lucy, había descubierto que amaba esos ojos color avellanos en los que le encantaba perderse. Sentía como el brillo de sus ojos volvían a aparecer ya no eran unos simples ojos inertes, sentía como la llama se volvía a encender dentro de él. Se acerco lentamente a Nellie, un poco torpe y finalmente la besó en un tierno y espontáneo beso de amor en el que por fin volvía a sentir nuevamente el amor de una mujer, amor que ya desde hace 15 años mas o menos ya no sentía. Y le volvió a dar nuevamente un beso, le encantaban los jugosos y carnosos labios de Nellie. Cuando Todd se despojo de los labios de Nellie le miro fijamente en sus ojos avellanos.

- Ojala que esto no sea solo un sueño - susurró Nellie.

- No, Señora Lovett, esto es real.

- Eso espero, Sr. Todd. - dijo ilusionada

- Así es, mi amor, lo nuestro será ahora y por siempre por el mar, señora Lovett, tendremos una vida como usted la sueña y como yo la recuerdo. Con una casa junto a el mar de las olas, cuidando a Toby como nuestro hijo, dando largos paseos por el muelle, jugando en la arena, acostados desde la terraza, desde nuestra casa viendo el hermoso paisaje y … y también casándonos en una iglesia en una ceremonia privada solo para nuestros amigos - dijo Todd, realmente ilusionado.

- Ojala que así sea señor Todd seria verdaderamente mi sueño realidad, estoy tan feliz por usted y por mi , porque por fin quiso dejar todo atrás, por fin podremos tener nuestra propia familia. - dijo Nellie

- Venga para acá, señora Lovett, ahí que festejar nuestra unión- dijo Todd con una sonrisa en su pálido rostro; esta no era como las otras; como las otras sonrisas sínicas y malévolas que caracterizaban a Sweeney Todd; esta era una sonrisa de felicidad y de amor como las de hace 15 años atrás.

Nellie Lovett solo se limitó a devolverle la sonrisa picarona, mientras que Sweeney Todd la tomaba de la cintura delicadamente, la subió en sus hombros; por lo que Nellie Lovett soltó un leve quejido, y se la llevó a la ex-habitación de Nellie Lovett que ahora se convertiría en su habitación, la bajó; y la empujó delicadamente contra la pared, arrinconándola, dándole un beso en la boca tierno a la vez y apasionado; finalmente cerrando la puerta.


End file.
